


100 Victuuri prompts

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Body positivity too!, Gen, I'm Sorry, It's Victor's fault, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE DAMN SHOW, Most will be fluff, Tickling, Tons of hugs, Victuuri as parents, Will be sex and sexual situations later, Yurio is being parented now, body worshiping, get the wine ready, he's so cheesy, now there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: 100 prompts for Victuuri! Most will just be short things, with 1 word as the prompt. Some have 2 words, and some may tie together with others (I'll be sure to point out which prompts tie together if that happens)





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m getting this done faster than the Ace Attorney one I’ve been meaning to do.
> 
> This is a 100 prompt challenge for Victuuri! Most are going to be in third-person limited POV, with Victor being the POV. He’s just so fun to write as. But there will be some with Yuuri instead, don’t worry!  
> Most of these are going to be light-hearted and fluffy, but there will be some angst. NOTHING TOO HEAVY, I’m not putting these bbys through hell. Not like how I do Klapollo. Victuuri is a light-hearted ship full of love and a side order of sass (mainly in the form of their adopted child.)
> 
> And that’s gonna be a common theme. Victor and Yuuri acting like parents to Yurio. I really like the idea of them acting as father figures for him (and adopting him but chances of that happening in YoI are slim to none, even with all the surprises they keep throwing at us.) and it’s good for all three of them! So that’s going to be the family theme in these.
> 
> I also have only seen up to episode 7 (I’ll see Episode 8 tomorrow. I’m watching the Dub so I can focus more on the animation then trying to read and keep up. Ice skating is very animated in real life so I want to see how they translate that into anime and that’s why I’m choosing dub over sub.) So characters like Sala and Yurio’s new friend are gonna have to wait a bit to be added in as more than just passing characters.
> 
> Of course, as with my last two fics, I’m going with English being a common language between everyone with Yurio, Victor, and Phichit all knowing at least some Japanese, and Yuuri knowing some Russian.
> 
> THOUGH THERE IS A MAJOR NOTE. Otabek. Yes, I ship him and Yurio. Yes, he is 18 and Yurio is almost 16. Some of you find this to be a problem. THEIR RELATIONSHIP HERE WILL NOT BE SEXUAL. Mainly because Asexual!Yurio. AS WELL AS LEGAL ADULT AGE BEING WEIRD. Male brains are not fully developed until they are 23-25 years of age. So psychologically, Otabek is just as much a minor as Yurio. But I’m not here to go off on a tangent about that. WE’RE HERE FOR VICTUURI AND TO HAVE A GOOD TIME. I just wanted to warn you that yes the ship may make an appearance at some point.
> 
> I’VE KEPT YOU HERE FOR LONG ENOUGH, LET’S DIVE INTO PROMPT 1!

“Yuuri!”

Victor couldn’t help but cover his eyes as he heard the skater yelp, a dull thud signaling Yuuri hadn’t made the turn. There was a muttered curse in English, followed by a string of Japanese that Victor couldn’t quite keep up with.

He was on the ice as quickly as possible, skating over to Yuuri and scrambling gracefully to a stop in front of him. “Are you alright? You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Yuuri was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Victor leaned over him, seeing the troubled expression on Yuuri’s face.

“That does not look like the face of ‘fine’.” He commented before sitting down on the ice beside him.

Yuuri sighed. “It’s been a long day.” He yawned. “Guess I’m just tired.”

“Tired enough to crash into the wall?”

“Yeah.”

Victor hummed. “If you are tired, then we should take a nap!” He moved closer to Yuuri, laying down next to him and resting his head on Yuuri’s chest.

He felt Yuuri chuckle. “On the ice? Don’t you think that’ll get cold after a while?” His arm came to wrap around Victor as he talked. “And ice isn’t the softest thing to lay on.”

“No, but you are.” Victor placed his hand next to his head. Yuuri had nice muscles, and there was a soft layer of fat over them that Victor loved. His Yuuri was in good shape, there was no denying that. No one complained about seeing him shirtless.

Even if they did, Victor would tune them out. Or correct them with sly words as he comforted Yuuri. He wouldn’t care how Yuuri looked. Though a little more fat may make the crashing a bit softer.

Yuuri liked how he looked. Victor saw him every morning staring in the mirror. He would poke at his stomach and thighs for a while, but he didn’t complain about them. Neither did Victor.

“My perfect Yuuri.” Victor practically purred.

The heat from Yuuri’s blush could probably melt the ice, Victor thought. “’M not that perfect... I could stand to lose a bit more weight. Maybe that’s why I’m not taking the turns as well as I usually do.”

“If that’s what you want to do, then we can work on it.” Victor tilted his head to look up at Yuuri’s face and smiled. “A ‘no more crashing’ diet and work out.”

His hand ran down Yuuri’s chest to his stomach. It was toned quite nicely in Victor’s opinion. He could feel the hardened muscles there, ones needed for the balance of jumps, as well as some softness. But it was good. Victor always believed that some softness was a good thing. He was willing to bet that was how Yuuri got his amazing stamina. He had the energy stored up, just waiting for the right time to use it.

“We can work out together!” Victor smiled brightly. “I’d never make you go through something I wouldn’t do myself!”

Yuuri laughed. “You don’t need to do a ‘no more crashing’ one though. You never crash!”

“That is not true.” Victor sat up. “I’ve crashed many times before!”

“You’re too graceful to crash!”

“Am not!” Victor protested, falling back down. His head hit Yuuri’s chest, making him huff from the impact. “I crashed just recently.”

“You did?” Worry laced Yuuri’s voice. “Are you ok?”

“Hmm. Yep.” Victor nuzzled Yuuri, pressing a kiss to the soft fabric of his shirt. “I crashed into love, and had someone soft to land on.”

The blush was back, Victor didn’t need to look up to know it was there. “V-Victor…”

“That someone caught me before I could crash and fall.” He continued, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “You’ll always catch me. Ne, Yu~uri?”

“Of course,” the answer was immediate. Victor straddled Yuuri’s waist, the skater’s hands coming to rest on his hips. He smiled down at Yuuri, bending to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you.” Victor said.

“I love you too.” Yuuri replied. “How about we go crash somewhere warmer _and_ softer, like a bed maybe.”

Victor nodded. It sounded like a good idea to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEESE. SO MUCH CHEESY-NESS. Victor what are you doing to me. Whenever I write you two dorks it always ends cheesy.
> 
> And when it comes to Russian and Japanese, I’m not trusting Google Translate. I wanted their ‘I love you’s at the end to be in Russian and Japanese, but I’m a loser when it comes to finding the right translations.


	2. Dim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sorta cute

“That was exhausting.” Yuuri fell back against the pillows, stretching his arms up above him before letting them fall spread out over the bed. “Whose idea was it to go running at two in the morning?”

“Ah, Yurio’s.” Victor yawned, walking into the room from the bathroom. The hotel room came with two beds, but one was still made up.

Victor crawled into the bed, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “He wanted to test you.”

“He wanted away from Yakov for a while. I don’t blame him.” Yuuri sighed. “I think he misses training with us.”

“Aww.” Victor smiled. “He loves us still.”

“You’ve practically adopted him Victor, and he hasn’t complained about it. Love’s a strong word for that though.” Yuuri stared up at the ceiling. “It’s a bit dimmer than that. He likes you at least.”

“It’s love.” Victor sounded so sure of himself. “It's Agape! We just need to sign the adoption papers next! We can be his parents then!”

“I’m sure he’s happy with his grandfather.” Yuuri pointed out. “And isn’t 15 a bit old to be getting adopted?”

He was sure about Yurio’s feelings being a bit dimmer than love for Victor, but his boyfriend/fiancé/coach was not dim with his own feelings. They shone brightly no matter what he was doing. Victor really wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to someone he was close to.

“Nonsense! Come on Yuuri! We can get the papers in the morning.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. Victor’s personality wasn’t dim either.

The lights were though. They had only turned on a lamp once they returned from the run. And Yuuri used that soft light to find Victor’s neck, resting his hand on the back of it and pulling him in a for a deep, distracting kiss.

He would remember after sleeping to text Yurio and warn him of Victor’s plans. It was only fair, Yurio gave him fair warning of Victor’s shenanigans sometimes.

Not to mention it was their little secret that Yuuri had been teasingly calling him his ‘son’ for a while now. Yurio protested, but not as loudly as he used to. It was just teasing, playing on what Victor had started, and a secret they kept from Victor. If he found out, there would be no stopping him.

 _He’s not dim for not noticing that._ Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck as the coach moved to straddle him. _Just a bit…too easily distracted._


	3. Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are gonna be the death of me I swear

“V-Victor! Stop it!”

It was evening, their last evening in Beijing, and instead of resting, Victor had other plans.

His hands were against Yuuri’s sides, ticking him mercilessly. Yuuri was squirming, laughing loudly and writhing against the bed. “S-stop it! Please!”

Victor grinned, leaning over Yuuri and tickling him more. “Ah, I’m not so sure if I should. Look at you Yuuri, so carefree and open like this!”

“No!” Yuuri laughed, his hands batting at Victor’s. He was grinning too, knowing that if he really wanted Victor to stop, he would. Victor would pull away, like he was doing just as Yuuri began to whine. Yuuri curled up on his side, panting and trying to stop the giggles.

One of Victor’s hands came to rest on his side, rubbing it gently instead of digging into it and hitting all the tickle spots. “Are you alright?” He questioned.

“You don’t have to ask that so much.” Yuuri panted. “I’m okay. I didn’t mind that.” The hand on his side moved up to his neck, then to his cheek, and Yuuri leaned into it.

They hadn’t talked about the kiss, too caught up in the ceremony and interviews. They were asked about it, but Victor gave the same answer each time; “I wanted to surprise him, and I couldn’t think of a better way to do it.”

There was time to talk about it as Yuuri calmed down from the sudden tickle attack. “Victor…that kiss…”

“Yes?” Victor tilted his head, reminding Yuuri of Makkachin. “That kiss?”

“What did it mean?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Victor asked. “I’ve asked you before, how do you see me? What do you want me to be?”

Yuuri remembered. He hadn’t truly thought about it until that day at the beach. Victor was his coach before then, and he had become a friend too. But what did Yuuri want? He thought it over, keeping his cheek pressed against Victor’s hand.

He wanted to be friends, for Victor to stay as his coach. He knew that much. He wasn’t looking for a brother, or a father. Victor…he didn’t fit those roles, not for Yuuri.

“It shouldn’t be just a choice for me.” Yuuri said.

“I already know my answer though.” Victor replied. “What is your’s?”

Yuuri moved, lying on his back. Victor moved with him, hovering over Yuuri and supporting himself on both hands on either side of Yuuri’s head. Victor saw him a certain way. Of course, Yuuri should have seen that sooner.

Victor saw him a certain way; as a lover. Yuuri had thought coming to that conclusion would be harder or be a big revelation that changed something.

Nothing changed. He still laid there, looking up at Victor who looked down at him with a gentle, loving gaze. The same one he had on the ice after their first kiss.

The temptation was futile to resist. Yuuri raised himself up, meeting Victor in another soft kiss. Softer than their first one, without gravity getting in the way. It was chaste, promising nothing more and nothing less than what it was. _It’s futile to resist Victor no matter what._ Yuuri thought about everything the Russian had dragged him into ever since showing up at the hot spring.

And Victor was dragging him again, turning them so he was the one pressed against the mattress. Yuuri didn’t complain, the new angle of the kiss gave him a chance to experiment. He deepened it, tongue flicking out to run across Victor’s lips which parted with a breathy moan.

Yuuri’s hands trailed down to Victor’s waist, and the temptation was too good to pass up. He almost gave away his plan with the grin he had.

“What?” Victor asked, eyes slightly glazed over.

“Resistance is futile.” Yuuri whispered.

“Wha-AT!” Victor yelped as Yuuri began tickling him. “Yu~uri!” He laughed. “W-wait! Stop!”

Yuuri laughed with him. “Turnabout’s fair play Victor!” He announced, tickling his coach-turned-boyfriend.


	4. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a song that goes with this one! Up All Night, from Empire. Jussie Smollett has such an amazing voice. And picture that song, going with their first night back together after Episode 9.

Victor couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence. Insomnia was something that came hand-in-hand with pre-competition nerves, even though he wasn’t the one competing.

It wasn’t nervousness keeping him up that night. It was the glint of gold that shone on Yuuri’s hand. His fiancé… Victor was still getting used to that. ‘Good luck charms’, Yuuri had called them.

No one in their right mind would spend 800 Euros- as a down payment- on a good luck charm. Victor sure hadn’t. The second Makkachin was out of the vet’s office, they were off buying the ring.

Time apart made Victor certain that he wanted to propose to Yuuri. He almost had proposed in the airport, but as always, Yuuri surprised him by asking first. He even put the ring on first. His fiancé was full of surprises.

Victor raised himself up on one elbow to look at Yuuri. The other bed was all but forgotten. They had come back to the hotel after another hour of pictures with Phichit and teasing remarks from Chris and Yuuri had changed and crawled right into bed.

The expectant look he gave Victor had him moving under the covers, pulling Yuuri in close as he whispered goodnight in the three languages shared between the two of them, sealing each word with a gentle kiss.

Yuuri had fallen asleep before the last kiss, the day’s events tiring him out. Victor wished he could join him in sleep, but it wouldn’t come. “What have you done to me, my little Eros?” He whispered.

The skater had caught his attention after the last Grand Prix. He tried so hard, only to come in last place. Victor wanted to at least talk to him, but he had left too quickly. Then he showed up at the banquet.

Sixteen glasses of champagne. Chris had counted them as Victor handed over the passed out Yuuri to his embarrassed coach. Sixteen was enough to knock Christophe out, Victor remembered the year prior when they had tested that out in a little party just for them and a few other skaters.

But Yuuri, the amazing man, beat Yurio in a dance-off. He _pole danced_ , hell, he supported all of Chris’ weight while being horizontal on said pole! Victor was amazed at that, Yuuri really was strong.

And then he danced with Victor. Danced without a care in the world. Everyone was watching, Victor didn’t care, and the alcohol made Yuuri feel the same.

“Be my coach, Victor!” He had pleaded.

And Victor knew he was gone. The dancing, the showing off, and the pleading. That was all it took for Victor to fall in love. What a story it was, falling in love after one dance with the drunkest person at the banquet. But Yuuri had such strength, such Eros, such _passion_ , Victor couldn’t help it.

Then he made the biggest mistake of his life; assuming Yuuri _remembered_ the banquet.

He blushed, tearing his eyes away from Yuuri. _Oh god…_ He had shown up at the hot spring, introduced himself as Yuuri’s coach while being naked, asked to _sleep with Yuuri_ even before asking for a date!

He never asked for a date. He gave Eros to Yuuri to dance to even while he looked his most awkward.

That, he could not regret. Yuuri was _dangerous_ on the ice while skating Eros. That look he threw in the beginning, coupled with the step sequences and jumps, concluding with another look at the end. Oh no, Victor could not regret that at all.

“Vitya…?” Yuuri was looking up at him, eyes blurry with sleep. “S’m’thin’ wrong?”

Victor looked at Yuuri. His hair was a mess, spread out against the pillows. He was squinting, with his glasses on the side table and contacts in the bathroom. The shirt he was wearing was one of Victor’s.

“You’re too beautiful.” Victor whispered. “That’s what. It should be a crime.” He teased, lying back down.

Yuuri yawned. “Gotta be beautiful. Couldn’t play a playboy…so I went for the playgirl instead.” He muttered.

Victor chuckled. “You can be whoever you want to be, my beautiful fiancé.” He opened his arms for Yuuri, hugging him tightly once Yuuri moved over to him.

“Good.” Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s chest, his right hand coming to rest there as well. “Then I wanna be your husband.”

“After the Grand Prix.” Victor promised. “You’ll win gold, and we’ll get married.”

“And if I wanna retire after that?”

Victor paused, looking at Yuuri in surprise. “…That will be fine.” He smiled softly. “If you want to retire, then we shall retire.”

“For tonight…just come here.” Victor continued, tugging Yuuri closer. “Help me fall asleep.”

Yuuri moved even closer, pressing a sleepy kiss to Victor’s chest.

“You keep me up all night, whether you mean to or not.” Victor whispered, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. “I love you.”

“L’ve you too.” Yuuri murmured, already asleep. “L’ve Victor…my husband…”

Victor felt the blush coming back. Yuuri was so open at night.

It would never cease to amaze him that such a beautiful, wonderful person wanted him. Not only as a coach, but as a husband. He had found the perfect person to spend his life with.


	5. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute and short one! The next one...well there's cute. But there's also a touch of angst. Gotta get it out of my system. 
> 
> Get ready for a rollercoaster ride my dear readers! I'll give you a sneakpeak as to what to expect in the next 5 chapters: Something soft, something pretty, and something angry. Yurio's making his big appearance!
> 
> As well as something I've been wanting to try.... would anyone oppose Genderfluid!Yuuri?

If there was one thing Yuuri had not expected, it was that Victor was a blanket hog.

“I thought you were used to the cold. Being a Russian ice skater and all.” Yuuri grumbled.

“But on the ice I am always moving, no?” Victor pouted, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “Exercise keeps me warm there.”

“It’s not even that cold! It’s the middle of the day!”

Victor didn’t stop pouting. “But we were outside all morning!”

Yuuri sighed. “And who’s fault was that?”

It was Victor who said going for a walk while the snow was still falling sounded like the perfect start to their last full day in Japan before the competition in Beijing. Yuuri wasn’t complaining, it was a perfect morning. They walked near the beach, arms wrapped around each other, his head on Victor’s shoulder, Victor’s head on top of his. Makkachin had raced ahead of them and they laughed as he chased the waves.

Peaceful times like that made things seem even more real to Yuuri.

He jumped when he felt a warm weight on his back. It was just him and Victor, sitting on the floor in his room. “Yuuri, you’re thinking too loud.” Victor whined, wrapping his arms and the blanket over Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri sighed, leaning back against Victor’s chest and letting the other warm him up. Victor settled in behind him, his legs on either side of Yuuri. Once they were both comfortable, he adjusted the blanket. It was large enough to cover them fully, even hiding their legs from view.

His laptop was open in front of them, Yuuri had chosen the first movie he came across. It was one that Phichit had dragged him to see while they were in Detroit and Yuuri had to admit it was a good movie.

Not that they were paying it any attention. He was too focused on Victor’s warmth behind him, a blush creeping up his face as Victor sighed and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Even warmer like this.” He purred. “You’re warm Yuuri.”

“So are you.” Yuuri replied, running his hands comfortingly along Victor’s arms. Their little blanket cocoon was trapping warmth and no chill could get in.

He smiled softly, bringing one hand up to card through Victor’s hair like he would Makkachin’s fur. Victor leaned into his hand and Yuuri could feel his smile.

The abrupt movement tore that smile away from his hand though as it hid behind Victor’s own hand as he started coughing. Yuuri frowned, twisting around to look at Victor. His face was red, and Yuuri was sure he wasn’t the cause of it.

“Victor…” He waited for the other to stop coughing before pressing his hand to Victor’s forehead. “I told you to wear another coat or you’d catch a cold.”

“Sorry Yuuri…I wanted to get out there before it stopped snowing.”

Yuuri wasn’t mad. How could he be when Victor looked that cute? His hair messed up from Yuuri playing with it, the blanket draped around him almost like a cape. He looked too adorable.

“I’ll go get the medicine. You stay under those blankets.”


	6. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include some body worship in this one. 
> 
> And thank my lovely Mel for that. Originally I had Yuuri winning Silver at the Grand Prix and crying into the hotel bed because he got overemotional about it. But now we get Victor worshiping Yuuri!

It was rare that they could take the chance to just stop and feel. Their lives were a whirlwind of practice, compete, interview. A grin here, a flip there, step sequences and dances. Downtime was a welcome relief.

Yuuri, however, hated it.

He stood in front of the mirror, poking his stomach and frowning. It was so easy for him to gain back the weight he had lost during the season. It was only a month since the Grand Prix, and already he could see it.

He could feel alright. Feel how his stomach was soft and losing its tone.

“Ri, are you staring at the mirror still?”

Yuuri looked into the mirror, catching familiar silver hair over his shoulder. Victor was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and a light frown was on his face.

He had confided in his fiancé that his weight had always bothered him. Yuuri hated how easily he would gain weight and look fat.

Victor had listened to him patiently, letting Yuuri say everything he needed before responding.

“Well that’s why I am your coach, no? It’s my job to help keep you in shape. That means keeping you in shape mentally and emotionally too. I’ll do all I can to keep you happy, as your coach, and as your husband.”

Yuuri tore his gaze away from Victor’s, poking his stomach again. His frown deepened and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He didn’t want Victor looking at him when he felt so terrible.

“Yuuri.” Soft footsteps signaled to Yuuri that Victor wasn’t leaving, but coming closer. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Victor’s hands rested flat over his stomach. “My beautiful little Eros.”

“Don’t call me that…I don’t really feel like Eros.”

“But you are Eros.” Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “My love, my heart.”

His chin rested on Yuuri’s shoulder as he looked in the mirror. He didn’t speak again until Yuuri was looking too. “I love you.” He said. One hand came up to remove Yuuri’s glasses, setting them carefully on the table next to Yuuri’s laptop. “I love your eyes, how they shine no matter what. How you get this look in them whenever you are searching for something, but don’t quite know what that something is.”

Victor’s hands were on his hips _too wide hips_ Yuuri hated them. “I love how a little gel in your hair makes you look so fierce. I love how gentle you look without it.” He led Yuuri backwards. “I love your neck.” He pressed a kiss there. “So graceful, how you can move it effortlessly during a performance.”

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed, wanting to complain and move away from Victor. He couldn’t deny the kisses felt good though. So did the thumbs rubbing circles on his lower back.

Victor led him to the bed, moving in front of Yuuri and pushing him down gently before straddling his hips. “I love your shoulders.” He grinned. “How strong they are, you held not only yourself, but Chris up on that pole. That was your arms too, wasn’t it?” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder, moving down his arm. “And how gentle they are when we’re cuddling…I love that the most about your arms.”

Yuuri blushed, covering his eyes with his free arm. “Victor, what are you-“

“I love your chest.” Victor whispered, cutting him off.  He nuzzled the spot right over Yuuri’s heart. “And your heart. You’re so considerate of others, so willing to help. You’ve won gold in the end, a heart of gold. Pure and mine, I love that.”

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Victor’s hands trailed further down. If Victor was looking for sex, he’d let him. Yuuri didn’t quite feel up to it though.

“I love your thighs.” His hand settled on top of Yuuri’s sweatpants, kneading his thigh gently. “They’re stronger than your arms. And the things you can do with them… “ He gave a light moan.

“You don’t want to do anything, do you?” Victor asked, coming back up to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

“I don’t…I don’t feel okay.” Yuuri said.

Victor nodded. “That’s fine.” His hand came back up to Yuuri’s side. “I won’t push you. Can I continue talking?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I love your hips.” Victor smiled. His hand rested there, rubbing circles in the exposed skin again. “I know you think they are too wide right now, but I like how they look. You know those jeans we bought in Beijing? You looked amazing in them back then, but now, they fit you so well.” He kissed Yuuri’s shoulder again. “Even these pants, you look good in them.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri felt the tears falling from his eyes. How could Victor see him like that when Yuuri couldn’t?

“My Ri, I know you don’t like it, but I love your stomach.” Victor leaned over Yuuri to kiss him softly, his hand trailing up Yuuri’s stomach. “Flat, soft, toned, that does not matter to me. Because it is still you. And I love _all_ of you.”

Yuuri sobbed even as Victor continued kissing him. He tried to respond with kisses of his own, but crying made that a challenge. “Vitya…Victor…”

“If you are not comfortable, then we can work to change that.” Victor said. “But later, once you have had time to calm down.” His nose nudged against his fiancé’s. “I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter how you look.”

“I may have fallen in love with a man who got on a pole like he lived for it, who danced without a care in the world,” Victor began, “but I also fell in love with who I found when I first came to the hot springs. The shy, soft man who treated everyone with kindness. I fell for the man who worked so hard to learn Eros. The man who taught me, who gave me, what I had been missing so much.”

“I fell in love with my life, and my love. I fell in love with my Yuuri.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to initiate the kiss. He leaned up, catching Victor in a slow, gentle kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made to.  For the few seconds their tongues met, they twined around each other and danced to a soft beat only the two could hear.

“I fell in love with your music.” Victor whispered as he pulled away. “And I’m still falling in love with it every single day.”

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes, sobs turning into light hiccups. “I love you too.” He said softly. “I love my Victor, my Eros.”

Victor’s smile was bright and warm. “Let’s get married tomorrow, yeah? Just a small thing, just for us.”

“That sounds perfect.” Yuuri admitted, smiling weakly.


	7. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS ONE WILL TIE INTO THE NEXT PROMPT.
> 
> Now...please don't hate me for this one. I saw the prompt and there were so many possibilities. But with Episode 11 (and my own weakness) I couldn't do a break-up thing. So...this happened.
> 
> And a wild Yurio appeared! He can protest all he wants, but everyone knows Victor and Yuuri are his parents. They're his proud parents who love him.
> 
> Maybe I could've included more of Phichit in this one? Eh...he'll get more time in the next prompt! Which to ease the pain of this one, I'll say what the next prompt is. It's Family.

Victor was on the ice even before the announcers knew what was going on.

“Yuuri!” He screamed in a panic.

The last skate in the Grand Prix. Yuuri was doing fine. He was fine, until the quadruple flip.

Victor was going to do it too, on the sidelines again. It was his favorite move, and he loved performing it with Yuuri, even if one of them was on the ice and the other on the sidelines.

Except this time, Victor had landed perfectly. Yuuri…

It was horrible to see him land. There was a patch on the ice that his skate caught before he could get both feet down. He had stumbled, the blade of his other skate catching his ankle just above the skate and sending him to the ground with a shocked and pain filled gasp.

“Oh no, Yuuri!” Victor was running on the ice, Phichit and Christophe close behind him. He paid no attention to them as he fell on the ice beside Yuuri.

“Yuuri? Come on love, look at me.” Victor cupped one of Yuuri’s cheeks in his hand.

The skater was shivering, from cold or shock Victor couldn’t tell. He took off one of his coats, wrapping it around Yuuri as Christophe began to take off Yuuri’s skate before the paramedics could reach them.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Phichit’s horrified whisper had Victor looking down towards Yuuri’s ankle. The dark costume was stained darker and there was a streak of red on the ice, a few more specks joining them as Christophe tried to be careful with his movements.

“Let’s get him off the ice.” Christophe gave up trying to get the skate off when Yuuri gave a pained gasp. “Victor come on, carry him.”

Yuuri was lifted into his arms and Phichit and Christophe stayed on either side of him, keeping him from slipping. Running onto the ice in dress shoes wasn’t his brightest idea, but Yuuri mattered more than that.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri was still shivering, looking up at Victor with wide eyes.

“It’s ok.” Victor whispered, bending his head down to rest his forehead on Yuuri’s. He trusted Phichit and Christophe to guide them off the ice. “I’m here, love.”

“What the fuck happened?” Yurio helped get them off the ice with Otabek. “The pig’s never that clumsy!”

Everything was a blur after that. Yuuri was taken from Victor, not without heavy protests of “I’m his coach! His fiancé! I have to go with him!” Mari stopped Victor, saying she and Celestino would go with him.

“Stay here and find out the scores.” She ordered. “Keep an eye on Phichit, and calm down.”

They both knew what Yuuri’s score would be. Disqualification. That would hurt worse than the physical injury.

Victor watched with worried eyes as they took Yuuri away. He felt so helpless.

 _Oh Yuuri…we should have practiced more. I should have told you to practice it off the ice._ It was his fault Yuuri was hurt. He was his coach! And…he had put their personal relationship before their professional one.

“Oi, come on.” A kick to his leg made him glare silently at Yurio. “You heard her, watch Phichit, he’s skating next.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ceremony afterwards took far too long for everyone’s liking. Yurio glared down at the gold medal around his neck like it was the source of all of his problems. Phichit was crying over the silver, and Christoph had taken the bronze in his hand, not waiting for it to be put around his neck before he was off the podium and at Victor’s side.

“The hospital’s not too far from here, if we can get past the press.” Chris grimaced as he looked at all the cameras around.

“Leave that to us.” Otabek said, JJ standing next to him. “You guys go.”

“Are you sure?” Yurio asked as he and Phichit joined the others.

Otabek nodded. “Go make sure Katsuki’s alright.” His hand rested on Yurio’s shoulder for only a second, but Victor didn’t miss the look that passed between them.

“It’s gonna take a lot to distract them.” Phichit muttered.

“Leave it to me!” JJ grinned. “Performing is my specialty, I’ll give them a good show!” He waved to the group before steering Otabek towards the gathered interviewers.

“Let’s go.” Victor said hurriedly. “There’s a taxi waiting.”

No one bothered to change out of their skating outfits, piling into the taxi before giving directions to the driver.

Yurio frowned, leaning back in his seat and ripping the gold medal from his neck before shoving it into one of Victor’s coat pockets. “You’re the only one with a coat. And that thing’s heavy.” He complained, but the worry in his voice told Victor what he really wanted. The medal hidden, so Yuuri wouldn’t see.

Phichit handed his own medal over to Chris. “Yurio and I will wait to see him, you two are closer to him than we are.” Christophe said.

Victor nodded. “Thank you, Chris.”

Mari had told him to take the time to calm down, but he was still on edge. He watched the others skate, hands gripping his phone tightly as he waited for it to buzz with any news. The only update was from some paparazzi run news website who had gotten wind of Yuuri’s injury. He supposed no news was better than bad news, but it did nothing for his nerves.

He was worried for Yuuri. The blades on his skates weren’t usually sharp enough to do any major damage, and the skates usually were high enough to protect major tendons in the ankle should anything like what happened happen. It had sliced above the skate however, and the way Yuuri seemed to be in terrible pain when they tried removing his skate meant something more was wrong.

The taxi hadn’t even stopped when Victor was jumping out of it. Yurio was yelling at him to wait, and Christophe hurried to pay the taxi driver before the three were chasing after him.

“I- I’m here to see Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor panted as he reached the receptionist’s desk.

“Your name and relation to the patient?” The nurse looked up at him with a smile.

“Victor Nikiforov, I’m his fiancé.”

“Victor!” Celestino was coming down the hallway. “Miss, they’re who I said would be coming.”

She nodded. “Alright. He’s only allowed two visitors at a time for now. The doctor just finished patching him up.”

“What happened?” Victor asked Celestino, following him down the hallway. “Is he alright?”

Celestino sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I don’t know if he’ll want to see you, or the others.”

Victor paled. “W-what does that mean?”

“We’re going to see him whether the piggy wants us to or not!” Yurio protested.

“If it stresses him out too much, I’m not letting any of you see him.” Celestino said, standing firm in that decision.

“Celestino what happened to him?” Phichit begged.

“…The blade cut his leg. It’s not too bad, but they did need to stitch it up.” The coach said. “That wasn’t the problem though.”

Victor was about to ask for more before another voice cut the tension.

“I don’t want him to see me like this!”

It was Yuuri’s voice. The distress in it made Victor’s chest hurt. “Yuuri!” He ran past Celestino before the coach could stop him. He reached the door, only to be stopped by Mari and Minako.

“Victor-“

“He doesn’t want you to-“

“Let me see him!” Victor demanded, ducking around the two women. He had spent long enough away from Yuuri, he wanted to see what was wrong for his own eyes.

“V-Victor…” The first thing he noticed was the tears. Yuuri was crying, had been crying for a while from the looks of things.

“Yuuri,” his voice was soft as he walked over to the bed. Yuuri looked away from him, hiding his face in his hands as another sob left him. “What’s wrong Yuuri? Are you in pain?”

Yuuri shook his head as Victor took the seat next to the bed. “Why the tears?” He asked, gently touching Yuuri’s wrist only for his hand to be smacked away.

“Don’t!” Yuuri gasped. “Don’t…please…”

Victor grew more worried. “Ri, my Eros what-“

“Don’t call me that!” Yuuri yelled, glaring at Victor.

Victor flinched, leaning back in the chair. Why was Yuuri acting so hostile?  Taking a chance to find out on his own, he looked Yuuri over. He was a bit pale, Victor assumed that was from the shock not wearing off yet. He wasn’t shivering, and he was out of the costume. Instead wearing a shirt that looked like it belonged to Minako. Most of his body was covered by a blanket.

Except the cast on his leg. The white plaster elevated on a few pillows. Victor’s eyes widened. He knew Yuuri had gotten hurt worse than just the cut, but to need a full cast like that…

“Stop looking.” Yuuri sobbed, his face hidden in his hands again.

“Yuuri…” Victor stopped. He had to watch his words, not wanting to make Yuuri feel worse than he already was. The wrong words could set off his fiancé’s anxiety, and Victor knew that wasn’t what he needed. “Oh Yuuri, are you okay? How bad is it?” Questions seemed safe.

“I…the doctor said…”

“He’s out.” Minako was glaring at Victor from the doorway. It wasn’t too heated a look, reassuring Victor she was only mad about him forcing his way in. “Yuuri, there’s no sense in hiding it. You can’t compete anymore, ever.”

Victor gasped. “What?” Broken ankles usually only led to being out a season or two, and sure Yuuri was getting close to the age limit, but surely he could do one more season if he wanted to. “How?”

“It wasn’t just the bone that was injured.” Minako explained. “They had to do a quick reconstruction of a tendon too.”

He couldn’t help it, Victor winced. Having just one or the other happen was bad enough. But a broken bone and tendon was… “Yuuri…”

Yuuri wouldn’t look at him, choosing to keep his face hidden as he tried to curl up.

“Can I talk to him alone?” Victor asked Minako. “The others could use an explanation.”

Minako nodded. “Yeah yeah. I’ll go tell them.” She shut the door quietly as she left.

Victor waited a few seconds before moving from the chair to the bed. “Sit up a bit Yuuri.” He helped him to do so, slipping in behind him and ignoring the protests. Mindful of the cast, Victor settled down and guided Yuuri to rest his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” Yuuri hiccupped.

“Whatever for?” Victor asked, running a hand through Yuuri’s hair. It still had the gel in, Victor needed to remember to ask for something to get it out. Yuuri would be much more comfortable without it.

“All of this…everything!” Yuuri looked up at Victor. “You stopped skating to be my coach…and then this happened…it’s like it was all for nothing!”

“Don’t say that.” Victor’s voice was firm, making Yuuri pause. “It was not for nothing.”

“But I can’t skate anymore…”

“No, but you did skate.” Victor pointed out. “You skated Eros and Yuri on Ice, you gave them music and life.” His arms wrapped around Yuuri, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

“And I don’t regret retiring to become your coach. How can I, when so much more has come of it?” His right hand found Yuuri’s, twining their fingers. He smiled when he felt the gold band on Yuuri’s finger. “How could I regret this? How could this be for nothing? Yuuri, my dear, I’m not throwing this away just because you cannot skate anymore.”

Yuuri tried to turn in his grip to face him. Victor helped as best he could, but the cast made moving hard. Yuuri grimaced down at it. “I messed it all up…I got sixth again, didn’t I?”

“Technically no.” Victor was even more aware of the weight in his coat from Yurio’s medal. “It was…a disqualification.”

“Then I didn’t place at all…I did even worse this year.” The tears were back as he decided Victor’s chest was a better place to hide than his hands. “And it reflects on you too…”

“That doesn’t matter right now Yuuri.” Victor murmured. “Let them say and think what they want. What matters to me is if you are alright. Does it hurt?”

“N-not right now, no.” Yuuri answered.”

“Have the doctors and nurses been treating you okay? Did they explain everything to you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“I know you’re anxious about this…” Victor thought about what to say. Yuuri’s anxiety was high, it didn’t take a doctor to figure that out. “I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor smiled. “How about we talk about something happy? We do have a wedding to plan after all. Maybe once you’re out of the cast?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, and seeing the surprise in his eyes hurt. “W-we’re still getting married? But I didn’t get the gold…”

“That does not matter.” Victor replied. “We are still getting married. I never said we would get married _if_ you won the gold.”

“You said _after_ I win the gold medal.”

Victor hummed. “Well, you did win something round and golden.” He brought Yuuri’s right hand up to his face, kissing the ring again. “I think this counts.”

“Do you two have to be so gross?” The door opening made the two of them look up. Yurio walked in, wearing his skating outfit still, but he had ditched the skates to just walk around in socks the hospital had given him. Minako’s jacket was draped over his shoulders.

Victor and Yuuri shared a quick smile. Yurio looked adorable.

“Sorry.” Yuuri used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Victor was just reassuring me.”

“He’s not a crutch you know.” Yurio fell into the chair beside the bed, glaring at Victor and Yuuri. “I’m sure the hospital can give you real ones.”

“Aw, you’re not gonna be a crutch for me?” Yuuri teased lightly.

“As if!”

The three fell into silence soon after, broken only by a few lingering hiccups from Yuuri. Unfortunately, silence was the wrong thing. The hiccups grew worse, becoming sobs again. Yurio looked alarm when Yuuri began crying again. Victor just frowned, rubbing Yuuri’s arm comfortingly.

“I-I’m sorry…I…I don’t know why I keep crying.”

“Don’t apologize for that. It’s alright.” Victor soothed. “Crying is okay to do. This is a lot of stress piled up on you.” He wanted to cry too. For Yuuri, for how hurt he was, for how he couldn’t skate anymore. He wanted to join him in crying, but held back. He would cry later. Comforting Yuuri was his first priority.

“I can’t skate anymore…” Yurio’s eyes widened. So Minako hadn’t told the others then, Victor guessed. “I still feel like I failed everyone…especially you Victor.”

“You idiot.”

Yuuri looked at Yurio.

“You didn’t fail anyone!” The blond glared at him. “We all finished the Grand Prix, but we didn’t stay after getting the medals, we came right here to check on you!”

“We were worried about you! Not because you failed, because you got hurt! That’s not failure!”

“Yurio…”

“Did you hit your head when you fell too? Failing us, that’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard! We won those medals for you!” Yurio reached into Victor’s coat pocket, pulling out the gold medal. “I got this one because _you_ got to skate eros, and I got agape. So I won it to prove I can skate agape far better than you ever could! Phichit won silver so he could show you how much progress he made! And Chris won bronze…well…”

“He won bronze because he enjoyed the skating this season.” Victor finished. “He loved skating against you Yuuri. And even JJ and Otabek, you didn’t fail them.”

He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “And I’m so proud of you Yuuri. My beautiful Eros, you did so well this season. I should’ve had you practice the quadruple flip more off the ice so you would be more used to the movements.”

“It wasn’t your fault that happened!” Yuuri cried. “I just…I…”

“You hit a rough patch of ice the wrong way.” Yurio said. “It could’ve happened to anyone, but it happened to you. Because the universe isn’t fair and wants you to retire so you two can be gross and kiss all you want. The blessing there is that you have no reason to do it around me now.”

Victor chuckled at that. “What? Don’t like seeing your parents kiss?” He teased lightly, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek just to add insult to injury.

“You’re not my parents!”

“We may as well be. I’m proud of you for winning gold, and breaking my record.” Victor smiled.

Yurio shut up after that, blushing furiously and staring at the ground.

Yuuri gave them both a weak smile. It was nice to hear something so normal, like the two of them bickering. Victor took the smile as a good sign. Words didn’t automatically help his anxiety, though they did reassure him. And nothing was going to heal his ankle faster.

Victor hugged Yuuri tighter, getting a squeak from him. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He murmured. “And don’t worry about anything for a while, okay? Let me handle it all.”

Yuuri would worry. He knew his fiancé would worry always. But Victor would work his hardest to help Yuuri through the worries, and through the recovery after the cast came off.

That’s what husbands were for after all, Victor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's injury is close to what I had until a few years back. I was in soccer, drum corps, and roller skated with a tendon in my right ankle that was completely snapped in half.
> 
> I'm retired from soccer now, and drum corps is something I will NEVER do again. And it's been a few years, but my ankle is still too weak for roller skating. Yuuri is far more athletic than I can ever hope to be, but even so tendon reconstruction is no laughing matter. 
> 
> MEDICAL TALK BELOW THAT GETS VERY DETAILED. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, STOP NOW. YOU WON'T BE MISSING OUT ON ANYTHING.
> 
> But to reconstruct the tendon on the outer side of my ankle, the surgeon (who was also my doctor for the entire ordeal) cut into my ankle, drilled a hole in the bone, threaded the tendon through the hole, and reattached it to the other part of the tendon. I had sliced mine completely through, and that is not good, especially because I did this when I was 2 years old.
> 
> And the way we found out that it was completely fucked up wasn't pretty. They did a stress test, where my foot was bent and shifted into all sorts of awkward angles. And the doctor found out one little detail. My foot could pop in and out of place without difficulty. Like he just shifted it a bit and it popped out. I didn't even feel it. And that kids, is not good.
> 
> Yuuri's injury is close to what happened to me, and it was done in a similar fashion. When Yuuri landed, his foot hit the ice wrong. The blade of his other skate made the angle even worse when it pushed his leg.
> 
> I....tore mine when my ankle twisted as I hit a dip in the ground while running. Different scenario, same concept.


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you there would be cute after all that sad!
> 
> I may tie the next prompt into this one as well. The prompt is Hold.
> 
> Little warning too, there is mention of prescription drug use. Heavy drugs, not stuff like cold medicine. But it is consensual, no one is being forced to take drugs. And they are used in the correct way for their intended use. (But I know some people don't like seeing/reading about those drugs at all, so warning you now. It's only in the first half, you can skip to break if you want and still know what's going on fairly well.

“Victor please! I can walk on my own!”

Yuuri laughed as Victor picked him up right out of the car. Yurio rolled his eyes as he watched them.

“Disgusting…” He muttered while grabbing Yuuri’s luggage from the trunk of the car. His and Victor’s things were in the other cars, being driven by Chris and Otabek.

After the ordeal at the Grand Prix, no one could turn down Yuuri’s offer of two free weeks at the hot springs in Hasetsu. Not even the coaches, though they were giving the skaters a week to themselves. Victor had taken it upon himself to arrange everything, getting the flights ready and rental cars was easy.

Getting everyone on to the plane and in to said cars was the hassle. Yuuri was stubborn, refusing every wheelchair and hobbling along on crutches, though he had no practice with them and found them tiring. Victor had spent most of their time walking making sure Yuuri didn’t fall. Luckily the others were quick to help out.

Yurio eventually stole the crutches, giving Yuuri two options. Crawl, or have someone carry him. In the blond’s defense, Yuuri was exhausted. They were leaving straight from the hospital to the airport, leaving not much time for him to adjust to the crutches.

And so Christophe ended up carrying Yuuri on his back through the airport. Not that he had minded. Phichit had taken quite a few pictures of that, posting most of them to reassure the skating community and their fans that Yuuri was perfectly fine.

Victor made sure to take pictures of their rings to remind the fans that it was _him_ that was marrying Yuuri. Though he did like reading the things some of their fans could come up with. It was amusing, and some showed great promise as writers.

Once they were on the airplane- first class of course, he wasn’t going to make Yuuri suffer in anything less, and Yakov had offered to pay for their flight- things were alright. Yurio and Phichit were fast asleep soon after take-off. JJ and Chris were talking about their own spouses, who had declined the offer due to their jobs. Otabek, finding that Yurio was using him as a pillow, resigned himself to his fate and fell asleep too.

Victor stayed awake for as long as possible, combing through Yuuri’s hair. It was out of the gel finally, the nursing staff not allowing a full shower, but at least there was warm water and clean cloths. He worked with what he had, and Yuuri’s hair was finally free. Combing it seemed like the best way to calm Yuuri down and keep him calm, Victor had found.

They were both half asleep when a surprised yelped woke them. Yurio figured out just how he had fallen asleep, much to Otabek’s amusement. The sound had woken up Phichit as well, who decided to check on Yuuri.

That resulted in the start of an American game Victor had no idea even existed. Everyone was awake by then, wanting to learn the game. It kept them occupied, until it was time to land.

Their next dilemma showed up. Who was riding with who. Victor wouldn’t move on Yuuri riding with him, and Yuuri agreed. He didn’t want to be far from Victor just yet. It was decided that only one other person could go with him, in order to give Yuuri room in the back seat to stretch and rest his ankle.

Yurio and Phichit had argued over who would go with them, Yurio winning after a few furious whispers. Phichit rode with Otabek to give him directions, leaving Chris and JJ to ride together.

“Victor!” Yuuri laughed again. “Come on, I think I can walk with the crutches now!”

“It’s too icy.” Yurio replied, handing the crutches to Yuuri’s mother as she came out to greet them and motioned for them.

“I have to agree dear, let your darling fiancé carry you!” She smiled brightly. “And you, congratulations on your win darling.” She added to Yurio. “Everyone saw the performances, they were wonderful!”

Yuuri frowned, turning his head to rest against Victor’s chest. “On second thought… take me to our room?” He whispered. “I don’t want to see everyone…”

“Of course.” Victor replied, trying to fight back a grin but failing. Yuuri had said _our room_. But he understood. Yuuri didn’t feel like celebrating just yet.

He had congratulated everyone at the hospital, crying more with Phichit and even getting a few tears out of Chris and his husband. Not even JJ and Otabek were safe from Yuuri’s tears. Victor had stayed by his side the entire time.

Victor nodded to Yurio and Yuuri’s mother before walking inside, following the familiar path to Yuuri’s room. He set Yuuri down to open the door, picking him back up quickly and closing it before putting Yuuri down on the bed. “Here, safe and sound.” He smiled. “Until the others arrive at least. I’m sure they’ll want to check on you.”

“I’m surprised Yurio didn’t follow us.” Yuuri admitted. The young skater had become almost clingy over the past few days. He would snarl and complain, then move the chair he claimed as his closer to the hospital bed. Yuuri would call him out on it, causing him to get defensive, then he would help Yuuri out of the bed if he needed to get up.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon. After your luggage is out of the car.” Victor got into the bed, lying down next to Yuuri. “How are you feeling? Is the medicine still working?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. I’m alright.” The doctor had given him strong painkillers, and a milder muscle relaxer to help keep his foot from cramping in the cast. Yuuri hadn’t taken the painkillers, wanting to be awake and save them for either at night, or when they were absolutely needed. The muscle relaxer he took on the doctor’s recommended schedule.

“Good.” Victor smiled, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. He knew how sensitive Yuuri was, and grinned as he squirmed and tried not to giggle. “And sorry to say, but Makkachin is forbidden from coming in here.”

“Aww, why?” Yuuri pouted.

“She likes to jump way too much. Don’t want to risk her hitting your leg wrong.” Victor explained. “There’s plenty of other people for her to bother.”

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and Yurio walked in, falling into the chair at the desk with a huff. “I forgot how much Yuuko likes to talk… Leo says he’s glad to hear you’re alright by the way. Maybe you should check your messages.”

“Oh! I forgot.” Yuuri fished his phone out of his coat pocket, turning it back on. There were messages from everyone, Celestino was checking if he was alright, saying Minako and Mari were having fun celebrating. They weren’t going to return until the coaches flew over.

Yakov texted him, telling him to get well and keep an eye on Yurio. Georgi- “how did he get my number?”- said for him to get better quickly. Leo and Guang Hong sent their messages together, Yuuri noticed they were in the States, and said they would get together for a Skype call with everyone later.

Emil, Michele, and Sara all expressed their concerns, and were glad to hear that he was alright. Seung-gil said much the same, it was Kenjirou’s message that drove Yuuri to a new batch of tears.

_Get better Yuuri! I know you can do it! Victor told us that you can’t skate anymore, and said for everyone to keep it a secret from the fans and press. And we are! It’s your news to tell, not ours. We can keep a secret!_

_He said you were feeling down after the accident. And that’s okay! You can feel sad about it, I know I would! So, me and a few other skaters got together (our coaches were awesome with helping us with this!) and we have something to show you!_

He included a picture, and Yuuri was crying as soon as he saw it.

Kenjirou, Hikaru, Yuuto, Leo, Guang Hong, Georgi, Seung-gil, Emil, Michele, and Sara…they were all together, holding up a white banner with gold ink all over it. Different phrases in different languages were scattered around on it.

“Surprise.” Victor whispered in his ear.

“Y-you knew about this?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded. “They were really worried about you, it was Kenjirou and Emil who orchestrated the whole thing.”

Yuuri turned over to hide his face against Victor’s chest as he cried. It was too much, he couldn’t help but cry.

Yurio huffed, glaring at Yuuri. “It’s not that bad. I know they all have terrible handwriting, but it’s nothing to cry over.” He walked over to the bed, sitting with his back against Yuuri’s. The former skater was sandwiched between him and Victor.

“It’s…it’s too much…I love it.” Yuuri cried.

Victor smiled, looking at the picture again. In the middle of the banner was what looked like his handwriting. Sara was great at copying it.

_We love you Yuuri! You’ve won this gold!_

 

* * *

 

 

True to Victor’s words, the peace and quiet lasted only until the others arrived. Phichit was the first one in, and joined the pile on Yuuri’s bed, being careful of the cast and moving around so Yuuri’s leg was propped up on his own as he laid on top of Yuuri.

“This has been my spot for _years_ , Russian boy.” Phichit grinned teasingly. “I’m not giving it up too easily.”

Victor laughed, more than happy to stay against Yuuri’s side. Yurio huffed, shoving Phichit closer to Victor to reclaim his spot on Yuuri’s other side with his head on the older’s shoulder. The nap on the plane wasn’t enough, and jet lag was catching up with him. He had been half asleep when Phichit barged in.

“Aw, another thing you’re letting me miss out on Yuuri? And here I thought what we had that night was special.” Chris came in next, pouting. Phichit stuck his tongue out at him.

“Should’ve been faster then.” He grinned. “Or you could try moving the cat.” He poked Yurio in the side.

“I think we may have to sleep on the floor if everyone wants to cuddle.” Victor whispered to Yuuri, eyes light with amusement at their friends’ antics.

“I don’t think I can handle sleeping on the floor.” Yuuri admitted.

“Then in my bed. We can fit everyone.”

Yuuri groaned. “No way. Phichit kicks in his sleep. And Chris looks like he would be clingier than you.”

Christophe laughed. “I cannot deny that.”

“Still, there is more room in there.” Victor said. “Maybe we should move there if we’re all going to have a sleep over.” Victor said cheerily, sitting up.

Yurio growled at the thought of moving. “You guys go get everything set up. I wanna rest for a bit.” Yuuri said to Victor, giving him a light kiss. “I’m exhausted.”

“Yes! Sleep is good for you Yuuri!” He returned the kiss, gathering up Phichit and Chris and leaving. “Be good Yurio!” He said before shutting the door quietly.

Yurio grumbled, curling up against Yuuri’s side. Without extra bodies, Yuuri could move over to give them both more room. It took some effort, and a few extra pillows to keep his foot elevated, but eventually Yuuri and Yurio were lying back down, exhaustion settling in.

“Victor has too much energy.” Yurio complained. “So do the others.”

“They are pretty excitable.” Yuuri agreed. “But could you imagine him being mopey or angry all the time?”

Yurio hummed. “No. That’s not him.” He closed his eyes, sighing. “Damn…I’m too tired for all this.”

“Then sleep. I’m sure everyone would be surprised if they saw you awake.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means you just won the gold medal.” Yuuri said. “You skated your heart out, and barely slept on the plane or at the hospital. Victor was half tempted to tell the doctors to sedate you.”

“I’d kick his ass.” Yurio glared.

“Well you need sleep.” Yuuri said. “Come on, we both need sleep after that.”

“Hmm.”

“Congrats, by the way. On winning the gold.” Yuuri smiled. “I saw your program on video, you were amazing.”

“…Thank you.” Yurio whispered.

“Victor was right in giving you Agape.” Yuuri continued. “It’s perfect for you. He always says I can make music by just skating, but you can bring a story to life with your skating.”

“Enough sappy stuff.” It was almost a beg.

Yuuri chuckled. “Sorry.”

Yurio sighed, moving closer to Yuuri. He was tired, and the warm bed and warm Yuuri were lulling him to sleep. Yuuri was in the same state. The quiet and dark of his familiar room made him relax.

It was the first time since the accident he truly felt like sleeping. But he just couldn’t. Something was keeping him awake and he couldn’t quite figure out what. It was the anxiety coming back, Yuuri thought. He always had trouble sleeping before a bad wave of it hit.

“Mama…go to sleep…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he looked at Yurio. The younger skater was asleep. He looked peaceful, every part of agape.

_He…called me mama…._ Yuuri blinked in surprise, a blush on his cheeks. _So then, all that arguing with Victor, and he really does see us as parents._

That was when it truly began to sink in. While in the hospital, Yuuri was scared out of his mind. Scared that the others would move on and forget about him because he was out of skating for good. He hadn’t voiced the fear to Victor, worried that he would do the same.

But Victor was still around, helping Yuuri without a single protest. He still had that loving smile on his face when he carried Yuuri to their room. He asked every question he could think of when the doctor came to check on them, and always called Yuuri _my fiancé_ when he did.

He still wore the ring.

And the others, Chris and JJ and Otabek, they weren’t as close to him as Phichit was, but they still stayed with him. Otabek showed him the performances he missed, JJ kept his sunny, bright personality and talked to Yuuri about wedding planning. “I’m getting married too you know! We have to plan some things together, like wedding dates! So we don’t choose the same date!” He was his usual self, and Yuuri was glad.

Christophe, Yuuri hugged him tightly one day in the hospital. He had been gentle with Yuuri without being overbearing. He explained that his husband had broken his foot once when they were just dating. Chris learned quickly what to do to help him, and used the same knowledge with Yuuri. Yuuri learned a few more things about Christophe as well. How he took pole dancing classes because they required good stamina and muscles, which would help out on the ice as well. That was how he met his husband, Sam, too. He was taking the class just for fun.

Otabek…Yuuri still knew next to nothing about him. He did learn something important though, just how much Otabek cared about Yurio. He couldn’t tell if it was a romance thing or just friendship. Either way, Yuuri was happy Yurio had someone to rely on when he needed it.

And everyone else, everyone who had cheered him on and made the banner for him. They weren’t leaving him behind, no one was. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the tears come back.

He had a family in skating still. And there was so much proof that they weren’t looking to leave him any time soon.

Yuuri turned on his side, hugging Yurio. “Sleep well.” He whispered. “Mama’s here, I’m not going anywhere.” He knew about Yurio’s nightmares, and hoped the reassurance would keep them at bay and give Yurio a chance for a good rest.

_I’m not going anywhere. No one in our family is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put spoilers in the first note, so for those of you who may have skipped the first part because of the drug use warning:
> 
> Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio return to Hasetsu after Yuuri invites everyone to a free two week vacation at the hot springs. Victor carries Yuuri to what Yuuri calls 'our room' as Yurio grabs the bags and talks to Yuuri's mom. Yuuri made a quick getaway from his mother because she was talking about the Grand Prix, and even though he is insanely proud of his friends, it's still a sore spot for him.
> 
> That's really all that happens.


	9. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 12 TURN AROUND AND LEAVE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHOY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 12 THEN GET THE FUCK AWAY BECAUSE I JUMPED RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE EPISODE WITH THIS ONE
> 
> *chucks self into sun* THAT LAST EPISODE HAS KILLED ME PLEASE WRITE ON MY TOMBSTONE 'DEATH BY SKATING GAYS'
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> PROMPT WAS HOLD SO I TURNED IT INTO A FAMILY THING. And a mini fix-it because WHY DID THEY NOT WATCH THEIR SON SKATE TOGETHER?!  
> WHY WAS THERE NOT MORE CELEBRATION? I MEAN COME ON THEY WON GOLD AND SILVER. BE HAPPY YOU DORKS.
> 
> AND MORE PAIR SKATING.
> 
> AND LET SEASON 2 HAVE THESE TWO ADOPTING YURIO PLEASE. Just go get married and adopt the child.
> 
> I am a sucker for Yuuri and Yuiro having a close bond as parent and child okay? Yuuri seems like the mothering type and Yurio would so be closer to him than to Victor if they adopted him.
> 
> This chapter is full of hugs because the prompt was hold.

“You can do it Yuiro!”

Yuuri was screaming. He didn’t care if the audience looked at him strangely, didn’t care if Yakov was looking at him with alarm and Lilia was telling him to quiet down.

 

_“I…I’m scared.”_

_Yuuri looked at Yurio with slight shock. The younger had asked him to take a walk with him, looking subdued and quieter than usual. “W-what?”_

_“Don’t make me repeat it!”_

He only quieted down when the music began, Victor’s hand on his waist reminding him that they were there to be silent support.

 

_“Why are you scared? You’re in first.”_

_“What if I fail this next skate?”_

_It was then that Yuuri was reminded just how young Yurio was. It was his first time in the Senior Division._

_“What if…I’m not good enough?”_

“Come on…” Yuuri whispered, not taking his eyes off Yurio. He hid his eyes when the skater fell out of the jump.

“He recovered quickly.” Victor murmured, moving Yuuri’s hands. “Keep watching him.”

 

_“What if I fail you and Victor?”_

_“What?”_

“That’s it!” Yuuri smiled as Yurio landed his next jumps. Victor hugged him tightly, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Our son’s a perfect skater.” Victor smirked. “I think that talk you had with him helped.”

 

_“Yurio…Yuri, you can’t fail us.”_

_Yurio leaned against the building they had stopped by, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glaring at the ground. “You two…you taught me Agape. Pushed me to keep going more than Lilia did. And- and when I fall…”_

_He was going to cry, Yuuri wasn’t sure how to handle that._

_“We’ll be there to help you up.” Oh, well his mouth seemed to know what to say even if his mind didn’t. “Yuri, you can’t fail us. You’re a wonderful skater. Just do your best, and have fun.”_

 

“I heard you hugged him before he went out on the ice.” Yuuri smiled. “How mad was he?”

“Very.” Victor chuckled as Yurio yells something. It was probably aimed at one of them, he guessed. “I think anger is just how he handles emotions.”

“Hmm…must be a Russian thing then.” Yuuri teased.

 

_“If you have fun, then you won’t fail.”_

_There was only mild protest as Yuuri pulled Yurio in for a tight hug. One arm wrapped around the younger skater, the other cradled his head, keeping him close. Yuuri could feel his jacket getting wet, not from the snow, as Yurio slowly moved to hug him just as tightly. Both arms wrapped around him, his hands gripping the back of Yuuri’s jacket as his shoulder’s shivered with restrained sobs._

_“Yuri, we’re both proud of you.” Yuuri smiled. “How can we not be? You’re such a good skater, you can win gold. You really can Yuri.”_

_“What if I don’t?”_

“Yes!” Yuuri jumped in Victor’s arms, clapping as Yurio landed his last jump. “He did it! Victor he did it!”

“He did!” Victor was laughing, a wide smile on his face. “Yakov! Lilia! He did it!”

“We saw.” Yakov’s voice was gruff, but even he was smiling as they watched Yurio finish his routine.

 

_“Even if you don’t, we’ll still be proud of you.” Yuuri reassured him. “It’s your first year in the Senior Division, and you made it to the Grand Prix! You’re currently in first place!”_

_Yurio’s hands were shaking. “D-damnit…I don’t want to cry!”_

_“It’s alright.” Yuuri soothed. “You can rant and hate me later.”_

_“I don’t hate you…” His voice was muffled as he hugged Yuuri tighter. “You and Victor…like parents…”_

_“What’s that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Yuuri teased._

_“You heard me just fine you ass!” Yurio glared up at him, tears shining in his eyes._

_Yuuri smiled softly. “I did.” He admitted, resting his head on top of Yurio’s. “And that’s why we’re so proud of you. Do you know how many times I had to stop Victor from going to get adoption papers for you?” And how many times he had to stop himself from doing the same thing._

_Yurio huffed, hiding his face against the front of Yuuri’s jacket again._

_“…not like I would say no…”_

Yurio broke down on the ice, falling to his knees and sobbing openly. It was just too much all at once. He had finished skating, he got to the end of the Grand Prix and skated his heart out. He did his best. He messed up one of the jumps.

“Yuri!”

“You did it!”

The first voice, Otabek. His head snapped up sharply, seeing the other skater standing with his coaches and his…parents.

Yuuri was crying, his glasses were fogging up as he removed them. Victor was close to tears as well. But Yurio was more focused on the pride he found there. From both of them, and from Otabek.

He stood shakily, wiping his eyes as he skated over to them. “Mama…Papa…” He sniffed.

“Oh Yuri, that was amazing!” Yuuri was the first to greet him, hugging him before he was even off the ice and spinning him onto the softer surface of the mats. “So beautiful!”

“It was!” Victor was joining in the hug, smiling and crying and laughing. “Oh Yurochka that was the best skating!”

“G-get off!” Too crowded. He tried to shrug Victor off. “Damnit let me go!”

“It really was an amazing performance.” Otabek smirked. “Let’s see what your score is for it.”

 

_“No matter your score…”_

“And the score is…! Yuri Plisetsky’s combined total score is 319.53, putting him in first place to win the gold medal!”

It was hard to hear the announcer after he said the score. Between the deafening noise from the crowd, Yuuri’s surprised and pleased gasp, and Victor’s proud yelling, Yurio was sure to go deaf.

But he had won. By .12 points, he had beaten Yuuri’s score and won the gold.

It was Lilia who hugged him first after the medal ceremony. She had tears in her eyes too. Like a proud grandmother, Yurio thought. His grandfather was the next to hug him, cheering and hugging him tightly.

Yakov hugged him too. Yurio was still shocked. He had won gold. Otabek was hugging him when he started to come down from the shock, he was quick to blush when the other skater pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Congratulations.” Otabek murmured.

Yurio nodded, almost shyly. But there were two hugs missing, he noticed.

There, a bit further away. Yuuri and Victor were standing with their foreheads pressed together, hands gripping each other tightly, whispering quietly under the loud yelling of the crowd. Yurio walked towards them.

“-amazing. You were beautiful, my Yuuri.” Victor whispered. “You won silver!”

“I did.” Yuuri was crying still.

They only had eyes for each other, both looking like the person in front of them was the entire world. Their rings were shinning in the harsh light.

Yurio smiled weakly. That’s right, he remembered. Winning gold meant pushing Yuuri down to silver. “Mama.” The name slipped out again, but it had the desired effect of catching Yuuri’s attention.

“Yuri.” His left hand reached out for Yurio, pulling him in for another hug.

 

_“We’ll always be proud of you.”_

Yurio could get used to the hugs. They were warm. “You won too.” Yurio murmured. “Katsudon, you won the silver. Way better than last place.”

“Still with that nickname Yurio?” Victor was bending down slightly to be at eye level. “Is that any way to talk to your mother?” He was teasing the younger skater again. Yurio glared at him.

Two could play at that game. Victor wanted to tease him? Yurio would just monopolize Yuuri’s attention then. He hugged Yuuri tightly, smiling when the older man squeaked in surprise.

He would call Yuuri whatever he wanted. There was something he had to say first…

“Don’t retire.”

“Huh?”

Yurio glared up at Yuuri. “I heard you were talking about it. Don’t do it.”

“Oh Yurio…I’m not retiring.” Yuuri grinned.

“You’re not?” Victor brightened up.

“No.” Yuuri looked at him. “Not until we have a chance to skate together in a competition, all three of us.”

“Papa, you can take the bronze medal then.” Yurio said. “I get silver, mama gets gold. That’s how it’s gonna be next year.”

“And if I want to win gold?” Victor asked.

Yurio narrowed his eyes. “You have enough gold!”

Yuuri laughed. “Let’s just have fun with it. Skate our hearts out!”

“Yuuri! We have to do pair skating too! After the wedding!”

Yurio blinked. “Wedding?”

“Ah, yeah…” Yuuri looked sheepishly at Yurio, then to the reporters who were waiting anxiously for a chance to interview the gold and silver medalists.  “We finally decided on a date. We wanted to surprise you with it.”

“When is it?”

“Next year, December 25.”

On Victor’s birthday? Well, Yurio thought, no one would forget it. Oh, that was Christmas too, wasn’t it?

“After the Grand Prix then.” Yurio noted. “Good.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, we figured it would be easier since most of us would be back together for the Prix, we could make any last minute plans easily then.”

His hand was toying with the hair tie in Yurio’s hair. The competition was over, and having his hair tied back like that for long was a pain, so he pressed back against Yuuri’s hand, a silent ‘okay’ for him to take it out. Yuuri did, keeping the hair tie on his wrist as he worked to take out the braids too.

Victor was talking to the reporters, Yakov and the other coaches with him as the skaters joined the two Yuuris. “Yuuri! Yurio! That was so amazing!” Phichit almost knocked the two of them to the ground with the tackle of a hug he gave them.

“What’s with all this ‘mama’ and ‘papa’ stuff though?” Victor stopped teasing them, so it was Christophe’s turn.

“Shush.” Yuuri continued to work on Yurio’s hair, putting it into a different style. “It doesn’t concern anyone else.”

Yurio pouted, hiding his face against Yuuri’s chest even as the cameras snapped picture after picture. He felt, more than heard, Yuuri chuckle as he finished his hair and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so proud of you Yuri.” He whispered. “And I’ve been thinking…about staying in Russia. I mean, Victor came to Japan, stayed there for me. Maybe it’s time I returned the favor for both of you?”

“Yes.” Yurio nodded, hugging Yuuri and grapping the back of his costume. It was just as they had stood last night. “You’re coming to Russia. Both of you. And you’re staying there.”

“Alright.” Yuuri held Yurio close, even as Victor came over. His hand rested on the small of Yuuri’s back and he smiled for the cameras. It was a real smile, Yuuri noticed. Not like the one he had seen last year. And it was infectious. Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at the cameras.

He could feel Yurio smiling too, even as their son hid a yawn. A nap sounded good. After everything died down.

“Don’t forget, we have the banquet tonight.” Victor whispered.

Yuuri and Yurio groaned.


End file.
